


and they were roommates

by revekingdom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom
Summary: ...he should be mad. He had every right to be.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: A falling asleep while watching a movie, and B trying to carry them to bed without waking them up.
> 
> (plus, inserting classic vines bc why not?)

“Jun?”

Nothing.

Loey spoke again, louder.

Still, the man wouldn’t budge.

“Jeez,” his voice came out a low rumble as he laughed softly.

Even though he should be mad. He had every right to be. 

Tonight was what he’d been waiting for all week. Loey had badgered Jun into seeing his all time favorite movie. When he heard that Jun had yet to see it, he more or less made the man swear on the spot that they’d watch it together. And Jun, likely out of guilt over his extraordinarily messy tendencies as a roommate, swore that he would with eyes-wide-open.

But here he was, eyes-very-much-shut, asleep.

Right at this crucial scene. One which Loey had anticipated rewatching for the nth time in order to catch Jun’s reaction. He had imagined it blowing his mind. This insane plot twist reveal, complete with over the top blazing gun shots as the two leads kiss amidst a heated debate. 

Loey didn’t realize that he’d been chattering to himself as he narrated the movie scene-by-scene, until the feeling in his arm had gone numb.

Jun’s entire right side was slumped into him. Head resting on the crook of Loey’s elbow with drool pooling out a pouting corner of his parted lips. 

It was a little funny, and a lot gross. But endearing all the same. 

To be fair, Loey knew Jun was tired. As a grad TA juggling part time gigs, the older was more or less perpetually sleepy. So instead of holding it against him, Loey just maneuvered Jun closer to carry into his bedroom.

Before he could lift, Jun was up stirring, swiping saliva off his mouth and readjusting his thick glasses. 

“Did I wake you?”

“Mhm.” The hum came out deep and laden with sleep. Loey held him still, warm body to warm body. He was going to disentangle himself, but the sudden tightening grip of Jun’s fingers on his upper arms stopped him. 

“Holy shit.” 

Jun’s bleary eyes strained past Loey’s broad shoulders to the T.V still playing in the background.

Loey turned to see two figures disappearing into a modest apartment on screen. 

“And they were roommates?!” 

Loey snorts before repeating, affirming what Jun couldn’t believe. “And they were roommates.” 

“How? What did I miss?”

“A lot.”

At that, Jun finally registered how long his dozing-off session lasted. He scratched his head with a nervous smile. 

“Sorry. I’ll wash all the dishes next week. As an apology.”

Loey almost barked back a comment about the piss-poor quality of Jun’s cleaning, but instead, decided to pick on him in another way.

It was only fair.

“Maybe instead of dishes you can do my laundry.”

Jun’s eyes darted to follow where Loey’s looked pointedly, at his own soaked sleeve. He brightened. “Got it.” 

At that, Loey tore off his shirt then and there, throwing it square at Jun’s chest. “Better get started.”

It took all the courage in him to walk back to his room without a glance back.


End file.
